secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Coercion Combine - Military Bases
Coercion Combine - List of Military Bases Opelance Bastille - This was Coercions very first base. Which was build by Adonis Cobalt. This base was stationed in Gordon on teen grid land. This base was where Coercion started its foundation and built a brotherhood in which we all know and love in current days. As Coercion learned to built itself with a stable economy of it's own to make sure it doesn't die out any time soon, this base was our home to have somewhere to go whilst building this massive brotherhood. This base is probably the most important of them all, because it was built on teen grid land by former teen grid personnel. Redemption Complex - Also known as Coercions first /actual/ base in which people could raid us. Redemtion Complex was known as Coercions first step into the Mature Second Life Military Community. Also built by Adonis too. 'Abaddon ' Nuclear Missile Facility - The 3rd base of Coercion Combine. This base is where Coercion learned to create a better objective system then they ever had before. They built it to where the enemy had multiple ways to enter the base from multiple directions. The most famous way to get into their base to their objectives was through the air vents. Raiders would shoot through the air vent to make the vent open, and would have to fight their way through those vents to the objective systems. This base was made for objectives primarily. This base showed the SLMC that a new group was on the raise and would continue to fight its way up. Was built by Adonis Cobalt, and Grave Resident assisted. Guardian's Ascension - This massive cidetal was Coercions road to a better future. This base showed more building structure than any other of their bases before. However this base also showed that Coercions technology was a little under performance. This base showed the grid that Coercion also had a weak side. Some groups were able to spawn camp them under these conditions. However, this only pushed Coercion to up themselves and better their technology even further. So they did. It became harder to fight Coercion on this base, because they could litterally kill from above. So much for the saying; "Death from above". Trans-Oasis Mining Facility - This base is a little special because Coercion created a desert out of it, and a huge canal in the middle that falls into a dark and deadly place. It was called "the ship" primaraly because the base had two ships. The bigger ship housed Coercion personnel where they set their homes in. The other was just there for god knows why. Haha. Anyway, the objective system to was destroy the facility they had placed in the North East. First you had to capture two points and then the 3rd in which you had to hold the objective for a few moments, in which cause it blew something up. This was built by Grave Resident, and Adonis Cobalt. The Thalassics - Fleeing on the tropical islands of the Thalassics, The Coercion Combine's Research 'D-13' Has become their primary station of operations. Soon after instating the Thalassic Islands, they were barraged by inter-planetary meteors, forcing them to create shields over the district to protect them. This base is probably one of the best bases Coercion will ever have. This is so because they were able to create a stable but very lagless objective Capture The Flag system. Coercion had to capture the enemy flag seven times to win, and the same was true for the raiders. Not one group ever defeted Coercion on this base. Rarely ever did they even capture one flag. It was unknown to why they couldn't. Coercion even moved their flag closer, which didn't help the raiders. This base is special in one other way too. Coercion was able to create a weather system. One that made meteors fall from the sky at any time. But they also made it where you could put the sheilds up that would protect you from most of the falling meteors. Coercion also built a swim augment which allowed everyone who raided including us to swim in the water giving an advantage which no one used. Which was stupid of them considering they could have had an advantage at any moment but chose to lose to their own pride. Even though this base had many upsides. It had a major down side. The famous 3rd in command; Grave Resident was forced out of Coercion walls. He was stealing money from us, using it for his own personal gain. However, shortly after his /departure/ as he calls it - Coercion gained 15 or so members from PSC (formally known as Chaos Eternus). Darksleepur, now known as Coercions new 3rd in command built us some new gear and helped us get over our lose from Grave Resident. Special thanks to him. This base was also built and scripted by Adonis Cobalt. The Exodus - Now this base is very special but you won't find out why until it's finished being built.